mgoprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Error
“A man without a name is the most dangerous of men. Without a name you do not exist. You’re merely a representation of your ability. If your ability is boundless, infinite…how can you die?” Error. The name his victims who survived unintentionally branded him with. Not much is known about the young man, but from his encounters an image of him was created. Men and women who clash with him remember their helplessness, their inability to defeat the looming threat that they knowingly brought upon themselves. However, knowing you would spawn enemies and people would come after you is not the same as knowing what will come after you. Unfortunately, even after the clashes with the man, not much is revealed about him. Only that it was a mistake, an irrefutable error that they fought the man and an error that will live on in their shell of a life as long as long Error still lives. Appearance Error has dark brown hair and piercing eagle-like eyes that stare right through most they glance upon. He wears all black and is usually found smoking. He is a tall man with a body that boasts years of intense training and grueling battles. His clothes are typically loose suits, but always all black. Personality Error is a cold and irreproachable man. The events of his past have molded him into a near perfect machine of death, with an untraceable pattern as to why there are survivors of his wrath. This imperceptibility is boldly reflected in Error’s character and emanates a highly secretive aura around him. He trusts no one and the only hint of pleasure would seem to come from his drinks or cigarettes. Strangely though, not even then does a smile adorn his face. History /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Abilities Devil Fruit: The Kuuki Kuuki no Mi is a fruit that gives the user the ability to control the air pressure within 10 feet of their immediate location. This ability several purposes for Error. *Xero: Error quickly dissipates all the air molecules around a person or group of people causing the air pressure to fall substantially. Those that don’t pass out are operating far below their usual ability and are quickly made work of. *Burst: Error quickly increases the amount of air molecules around an individual or group of individuals, which causes various effects due to high air pressure (i.e ruptured lungs, popped eardrums, blown nasal passages, etc…). This is usually followed by Error offering a choice in how they would like to go. *Jet: A piercing attack done by two fingers in which Error condenses all the air molecules on a certain trajectory, spiking the air pressure so high that upon impact it causes a rupture on its unlucky victim. *Xanthum: Error’s most complex attack that serves primarily as a defense mechanism to counter his strongest foes. He’s only needed to use it once, but he has practiced it many times to allow functionality. Error essentially creates a grid with varying and non-repetitive layers of air molecule density emanating outward from him. By doing this, he is able to track the path that his opponent is taking to injure him. It takes unimaginable concentration and therefore, Error typically only has one shot to counter his opponent. As both hands are necessary to control this power to this extent, he cannot use his sword to attack while doing this. Haki: Busoshoku Haki: Allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. Other: *Swordsman: Error has been a swordsman since before he could swing a blade. He was a born swordsman and it was one of the few things that put him at peace. It still does today, but only when it’s coated in blood and that tends to need cleaning soon after. *Zen: The name he gave to his sword. The sword he’s had since he was a child and first learns the art of swordplay. Error has felled many men thanks to his expertise with the nodachi. He combines it with his ability, forcing his enemies to come into its range by altering the air pressure outside of it. His sword is by far his favourite weapon and he uses it to fight lower class enemies. *Fighting Ability: Though, Error does not know all the six styles that are boasted by CP9 members, he knows most. After training for five years under an ex-CP9 member he met along his travels, he mastered Soru, Geppou, Kami-e, Tekkai, and Rankyaku. The training also gave enhanced strength and speed, as well as, a complex mastery of several martial arts. He has continued his training to this day and has progressed quite far. Trivia His favourite colour is black. Quotes “I have become a machine of death. A machine that seems unstoppable. For you see, I have already lost a few screws, yet I trudge on indomitably.”